Free Spirit (Watcher Datafile)
FREE SPIRIT Cathy Webster secret Cathy Webster was born and raised in Macomb, Illinois. She attended Hayden College and as a graduate student participated in an unsanctioned psychology experiment involving subliminal recordings at the Glasser Institute. She was subliminally programmed to hate all men, and her body subjected to "mutagenic radiation". The radiation enhanced her body to peak human conditioning similar to the Super Soldier Serum that enhanced Captain America. Cathy eventually overcame her brainwashing and discovered the woman in charge of the experiment was the criminal scientist named Dr. Deidre Wentworth, alias Superia. She teamed up with Captain America and Diamondback agaist Baron Helmut Zemo and his wife Baroness Zemo. She tracked the missing children to Castle Zemo in Mexico, and when she arrived she helped them battle his robotic army of Plastoids. Baron Zemo hoped to use Superia's process to create super-soldiers but she turned against him. They defeated Zemo but he was accidentally dropped into Adhesive X scarring his face. The heroes then freed the children. Cap then asked to join his Captain America's Hotline. She later met her long term partner when the Serpent Society infiltrated Sandhaven, Arizona. A local, Jack Harrison attempted to contact the authorities, but the Serpent Society had paid them all off, he took it upon himself to fight back, becoming Jack Flag. He contacted Captain America's hotline and informed them that the Serpent Society was in Sandhaven. Free Spirit and Captain America, showed up to aid Jack and defeated the Society. Free Spirit and Cap took Jack with them back east, Cap taking them both under his wing and trained them to be heroes. The duo also inherited Captain America's network of computer operatives, aiding them against U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M., A.I.M., and Madcap. When Captain America believed he was dying, he charged Jack, Free Spirit, Fabian Stankowicz and Zach Moonhunter with maintaining his hotline. After the Civil War, Cathy was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. When Steve Rogers was restored to his natural age, he recruited Free Spirit along with Jack Flag as part of S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to combat the growing threat of Hydra. Thanks to the experiments done by Superia, Cathy had strength, endurance, and agility comparable to Captain America. She has reached a high level of martial arts prowess, including basic acrobatics and street fighting techniques, from training sessions with Captain America and Jack Flag. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Power of Volition, Responsible Young Hero, Trained by Steve Rogers Power Sets RADIATION-INDUCED AUGMENTATION Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Focus.. If a pool includes a Radiation-Induced Augmentation power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from disease, fatigue or psychic attack. SFX: Second Wind. Before making an action including a Radiation-Induced Augmentation power, spend a doom die the same size or larger than current physical stress to recover it and step up the Radiation-Induced Augmentation power for this action. Limit: Patriot. Step up emotional stress from public opinion or personal heroes to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Psych Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Allies of Captain America Category: S.H.I.E.L.D. Category: Stars and Stripes